Delphox VS Ahri (DB)
Delphox VS Ahri is the 19th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios, featuring Delphox from Pokemon and Ahri from League of Legends in the battle of the Kitsune-themed Foxes. Description Pokemon VS League of Legends - Two Foxes go at it in today's fight, will Ahri take down the Mage Pokemon, Delphox? Interlude Wiz: Kitsunes, believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and magical powers. They are a type of yōkai, or spiritual entity, and the word kitsune is often translated as fox spirit. Boomstick: And these two are the perfect Kitsunes in today's Death Battle! Wiz: Delphox, the Fire Fox from Pokemon X and Y Boomstick: And Ahri, the sexy fox lady of League of Legends, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Delphox Wiz: 3000 years prior to the events of Pokémon X and Y, the Kalos war occurred, the ultimate weapon was created underneath Geosenge Town, and AZ was given eternal life. Boomstick: 800 years prior to the events of Pokémon X and Y, Xerneas released or Yveltal absorbed, or whatever the hell of a game you picked up. Life energy throughout the Kalos region upon reaching the end of its life cycle. Afterward, it withdrew into hibernation in a Forest and a Mountain. Wiz: Then prior years later, three trainers would gain a starter, These starters were none other than Chespin, Froakie and a Fire Fox named Fennekin. Boomstick: Fennekin is one of the three starter pokemon, representing a Fire Type, it's cute but dangerous in the inside. Wiz: And Fennekins are known to have some experience, like dancing at a cosplay show or using Ember alot, when Fennekin reaches to level 16 it evolves into a Braixen. Boomstick: Holy Shit! Braixen is that beautiful! Wiz: Ughhh!!! Boomstick: Anyways, Braixens are more kinda bitchy and hard to listen to their trainer, but who really loses whatever they got in em. Braixens are also very you know, attatched to their trainers, in a uhhh that way! Wiz: And then, theres its final and evolved adult form, when reaching level 36, that Braixen can evolve into... Delphox. Boomstick: You see Delphox is the Fire / Psychic / Mage / Witch / Sorceress type Pokemon. It has Fire and Magic abilities. Wiz: Delphoxes are known to be powerful and tough pokemon, and they are incredibly loyal to the trainer, but in this Death Battle, Delphox will be all by itself and will be loyal to itself. Boomstick: So basically your referring to the crazy bitch from Real Life? Wiz: No, not her, she's another story! Anyways Delphoxes have a weapon they carry around called a Wand, which looks like a stick, but isn't really just a stick, it's capable of shooting well Fire and Magic abilities such as Future Sight, Psybeam, Ember, Will-O-Wisp and Sunny Day. Boomstick: Delphox also has other moves like its Fire Blast, a blast so devastating it can burn an grass type in ease! Wiz: And then there is Delphoxes devastating and most powerful attack, it's signature attack Mystical Fire is capable of decreasing its opponents special attack power. Boomstick: Also Delphoxes are known for their hunting and tracking as well, for example it scared the living hell out of a Ninja and a Ninja Frog in a cave during the Cocoon of Destruction Movie. Wiz: And Flame Charge gives Delphox a Speed Boost, going faster than sound itself. Boomstick: Also Delphox are known to have high hearing, thinking very quickly and striking without tiring! Wiz: Delphox is one tough son of a bitch fox, Its fought against the likes of Greninja and Chesnaught single handingly, It's much faster than Fling and a Seismic Toss, as it doesn't require going against gravity or throwing heavy, unwilling, beings Boomstick: Also most Delphoxes are smart, and most are male so who cares Wiz: Delphox is one of Generation 6's most popular Pokemon, but it isn't invincible, it's weak against Water, Ghost, Dark, Rock and Ground Types in a whole and they aren't easily capable of thinking things through sometimes. And it wasn't fast enough to dodge the Oblivion Wing move, as Oblivion Wing would travel about 234 mph to hit a single target, turning them into stone. Delphoxes also are best used against Grass, Bug, Ice, and Fighting Type Pokemon. Boomstick: But when this fox gets in battle, you better make sure you have a solid future sighting! Ahri Wiz: League of Legends, one of Blizzard's most successful RPG Games of all time! Boomstick: Coming for Goblins to Human Warriors, there was one unusual girl who was in it, it was the Nine Tailed Fox lady named Ahir! Wiz: Abandoned in the snowy woods of northern Ionia, Ahri knew nothing of her original family save the token they left her: a pair of matching gemstones. She joined a pack of icefoxes as they stalked prey on their morning hunt, and before long they adopted her as one of their own. With no one to teach her the magic of her kind, Ahri instinctively learned to draw it from the world around her, shaping destructive Orb of Deception spheres and quickening her reflexes to take down prey. Boomstick: So she basically learned everything all by herself, what a nice fox lady she is! Ahri first encountered humans when a troop of foreign soldiers camped near her den. Their behaviors were yet so strange to Ahri and, curious to learn more, she watched them from afar. She was especially drawn to a hunter who, unlike his wasteful companions, used every part of the animals he killed, reminding her of her fox family. Wiz: When the hunter was wounded by an arrow, Ahri felt his life seeping away. She instinctively devoured the essence leaving his body, and gained brief flashes of his memories - the lover he had lost in battle, his children from a strange land of iron and stone. Boomstick: Ah, how very tragic to o'l fox lady, but she got over with it ever since. Not like already, it took her quite a while to get over with it. Wiz: Ahri's arsenal contains powers and magic. Like The Orb of Decention, which sends an orb of arcane energy in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through, then pulls it back, dealing Hybrid penetration icon true damage to all enemies it passes through on the way to her current location. Boomstick: Also Ahri gains a speed boost, which she's known to be one of the fastest characters in the RPG itself. Essence Theft is the capabilities of stealing ones power and giving a 1UP to her. Didn't realize she's a fox thief too Wiz: Fox Fire is the means of Ahri having blue fire which summons three spectral flames which orbit her for up to 5 seconds. After a brief delay, each flame pursues the closest visible enemy, prioritizing champions, then the target of Ahri's last basic attack, dealing magic damage. Boomstick: Charm is the means of her goddamn kissing the air and making someone fall in love with her, which they didn't know they just took damage just right about now! Wiz: And finally, Ahri's finishing move, the Spirit Rush. Which she dashes to any direction she chooses and fires up to three energy bolts that each pursue one of her nearest visible enemies, dealing magic damage. Each enemy can only be hit by one bolt at a time. Boomstick: She can also absorp the life out of those who are nearly dead, and controls the Emotions of others like visions of beauty to hallucinations of deep longing, and creating dreams colored by raw sorrow, among other things. She is the one fox to not be messed with. Wiz: She can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions, Can fight on par with the Battle Bosses, and is comparable to Arcade Miss Fortune and is fast enough to take on champions who are par to her speed and is capable of crossing galaxies. Boomstick: Also she's super smart! She was able to assimilate into human society in a very short amount of time and tricked dozens of men before she joined the League! Wiz: Ahri is a tricky type of fox, but don't let her fool you, she has major flaws in her playstyle. She has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods and during which time they cannot be casted in battle. Boomstick: But this Fast Flaming Fox sure comes handy, she's the fastest league of legends character to ever set on foot! Death Battle Ahri enters a forrest to herself and searches for something, in a bush hides a Delphox who seems wild at this point. Ahri stops as she hears something and turns around as a Delphox came out as it picks out it's stick and points it towards at her screaming. Ahri: Who are you? I'll make you leave this place! Ahri readies her stance as Delphox charges forward. FIGHT! Delphox uses Slash to evade Ahri with the first strike, sending the nine tailed fox lady in the air. She gets on her feet and is unable to counter the speedy Pokemon's blows. Delphox attempts to use Psyshock, but Ahri manages to jump over the beam, causing the beam to hit a nearby tree instead, shattering it. Ahri then tries to attack Delphox from behind. Delphox turns around to try to catch its opponent. Ahri: Orb of Decention! Ahri sends out an Orb at Delphox which hits it with magic launching the Fox Mage back into a tree. Delphox leaps forward again and shoots out Flame Charge. Ahri is unable to avoid the attack and is sent flying again but regains her footing quickly and leaps above Delphox. Ahri: Don't mind if i take this! Ahri places her palm on Delphox's head stealing a speed boost from it launching Delphox down on the ground as it regains concious. Ahri then uses Fox Fire to have a stream of Blue Fire all around her and she sends one out at a time, Delphox sees this and hops over each flame before using Ember to in which Ahri blocks. Ahri then attempts to control Delphox's emotions to make it hallucinate. Delphox sees what Ahri is doing then shrugs it off and uses Psyshock to knock her off then suddenly Ahri starts to feel alittle hotter than usual starting to sweat. Ahri: W-What! Delphox had its wand up to use Sunny Day to down Ahri as she slowly becomes weakened to sunlight and how much degrees its getting just for her to be thrown off guard. Ahri has no choice but to use the Spirit Rush at Delphox in which Delphox sees this as an oncoming attack but doesn't react too quickly and is strucked by her as she shoots energy bolts at Delphox, but Delphox quickly dodges all three bolts. Ahri: Impossible! Ahri then catches up with Delphoxes speed as the two clash and fight each other, before Delphox traps Ahri in a series of a devastating combo with the wand, tossing it forward as the spinning melee weapon continues hurting its opponent. Delphox then shoots out its signature move Mystical Fire at Ahri causing it to impact on Ahri, and finishes the fight with Blast Burn trapping Ahri in three large pillars of Fire that close in on her and she is burned alived into a corpse. After a while Delphox lands safely as Ahri's dead body lands hard. Delphox leaps away. KO! Results Boomstick: What! A Fire Starter wins!? Wiz: Both Ahri and Delphox showed impressive speed, true that Ahri is faster than Delphox having fought champions, Delphox beated Ahri out with a tie in Speed, but is quite higher when it comes to Flame Charge. Boomstick: Also Delphoxes are loyal to itself most of the time, thats how they never give up, even though Ahri had no magic or weapon to even weak Delphox, i mean Delphoxes are normally hit with Lightning right? but it just takes normal damage from it, the only reason to beat a Delphox is if you have Water, Ghost, Dark, Rock and Ground Types and Ahri was none of them. Wiz: Ahri has a high IQ in tricking humans and creating hallucinations, but does it even matter to effect Delphox? Boomstick: Looks like Ahri has encountered a unexpected problem with Fire Fox! Wiz: The Winner is Delphox Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! An evil army with a evil scientist with nosehair laughs evily as his plan was ready to be completed, until a red and golden armored hero flies down doing a superhero landing and looks as he charges forward towards the machine. Dr. Eggman VS Iron Man Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Pokemon VS League of Legends themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo VS Blizzard' themed Death Battles